<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liar by ChildOfQuek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031045">Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfQuek/pseuds/ChildOfQuek'>ChildOfQuek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Ranboo has a bad dad, Short, Short One Shot, ranboo backstory pog, ranboo is a Child, techno only mentioned, this is kinda a prolouge to a different story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfQuek/pseuds/ChildOfQuek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>First post on A03! please let me know if yall  wanna see the full story I have planned for this!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First post on A03! please let me know if yall  wanna see the full story I have planned for this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ranboo heard the name TechnoBlade was from his mother. She described him as a hero as she tucked him into bed, not entirely human and yet so strong that no one would dare speak a bad word of him to his face. </p><p>Ranboo knew his mother wished for him to be that strong, she told him wonderful tales of his possible future, most consisting of him being a strong warrior yet a kind soul who rivalled TechnoBlade, he was so kind and skilled that no one could speak ill of him lest they be taken down by his fans or he himself. In each of these tales his mother was right there, either by his side or waiting in their cottage at the edge of town, right by the woods with his favourite tea piping hot for when her brave adventurer came back. </p><p>None of her tales including her dying of a fever two weeks before Ranboos seventh birthday.</p><p>But she did and Ranboo was still only a child, so he was alone with his father. </p><p>Not that his father was a bad man at the time, looking back he was a decent father, if a little too quiet and unattached but overall he seemed to care for Ranboo while his mother was around. </p><p>That quickly changed. </p><p>Ranboo didn't hear stories anymore, not the awe inspiring tales of adventure his mother wove every day to him, no the stories his father told were gruesome.<br/>
TechnoBlade was a demon, a stain on the world.</p><p>Just.<br/>
Like.<br/>
Him. </p><p>His father tried to sell him a few times, as some sort of sideshow freak, but the buyers never went through with it. Even too monsterous for the scumbags of the world to take, even after his father began offering him up for free. </p><p>Ranboo stopped looking in mirrors after that. </p><p>Every time he looked at his face he couldn't help but think of how his life could be, many years from now. </p><p>Black and white hair, split down the middle. A green eye on his black side and a red on his white. Small horns poking just out of hid hair, a devil in the making.<br/>
And of course his tail with a wisp of hair on its end. A demon, destined to hurt those he loved.</p><p>He was disgusting. He was a blight on the world and his mother was a liar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>